Forever Young
by myemerald96
Summary: After the war with Ginny and Harry , they have a romantic moment, songfic to Jay-Z's song Forever Young, minor fluff but with a plot. One-shot


"_Let's dance in styleLet's dance for a while"_

"Harry our songs on" Ginny Weasley was sitting with her boyfriend outside the burrow on a small hill looking out on the stars. It had been almost three days since the battle of Hogwarts and they were all healing at their own pace.

Harry smiled at the beautiful redhead and stood up leaving a oval shaped imprint in the dewy grass_.__Heaven can wait we're only watching the skiesHoping for the best but expecting the worstAre you gonna drop the bomb or not?_

He grabbed her hand and bent down to turn the volume on the wizards radio up a few notches. She giggled freely when he hefted her up and pulled her in for a peck on the lips._Let us die young or let us live foreverWe don't have the power but we never say neverSitting in a sandpitLife is a short tripThe music's for the sad man_

Laugh. Something Ginerva Weasley had trouble doing lately . Since her brother had died that fateful night some things had change, not big changes but small subtle people were still deeply emotionally scarred from the last weeks events._Forever young I wanna beForever youngDo you really want to live forever,forever, and ever? (Uhh)_

Ginny considered it a treat to be this carefree and happy. She had been deeply torn up after harry went to hunt horcruxes, moped around for a little while but ended up with her chin defient and stubborn, she WOULD make harry proud of her!_Forever young (Young)I wanna be (Aye, may the best of your todays...Forever young (Be the worst of your tomorrows...Do you really want to live forever, (But we ain't even thinkin that far...Ya kna what i mean?)Forever, forever young _

Her and harry began slow dancing and he shyly put a hand on her waist blushy slightly._So we livin life like a videoWhere the sun is always out and you never get oldand the champaign is always coldand the music is always goodand the pretty girls just happen to stop by in the hoodand they hop they pretty ass up on the hood of that pretty ass carwithout a wrinkle in todaycuz there's no tomorrowjust a picture perfect day_

She leaned in and pecked his lips and placed her head on his heard his heartbeat and the breath through his lungs. At that moment she couldn't fathom a sweeter sound._that last a whole lifetimeand it never endscause all we have to do is hit rewindSo let's just stay in the moment smoke some weed drink some wineReminisce talk some shit forever young is in your mindLeave a mark they can't erase, Neither space nor timeSo when the director yells cut, I'll be fineI'm forever youngForever young _

Even after Voldemort was vanquished she always had a nagging feeling in the back of her brain that she might way up one day and harry would be gone. She knew better, but she couldn't get herself completely over it. The only reassuring thought was that she would have plenty of time with him for it to seem real._I wanna beForever youngDo you really want to live forever,forever, and everForever young i wanna be_

_Forever youngDo you really want to live forever,forever, forever young_

Ginny wanted to feel like this forever , she wanted to freeze this moment in time and relive it a million times over. Over and over and over again._Fear not where, fear not why, fear not much while we're aliveLife is for living not living uptighttil you're somewhere up in the skyFear not die I'll be alive for a million years bye bye's are not for legends i'm forever young my name shall survive_

Feeling harrys warmth was like nothing she had ever felt before, it was like life all over again. She looked up at his georgous green eyes intently and they peered back at her with passion. She melted inside._Through the darkest blocks, over kitchen stoves, over Pyrex pots, My name shall be passed down to generations while debatin' up in barber shopsYoung slung, hung here, showed that a nigga from here, With a little ambition, just what we can become as the father pass the story down to his son's ear younger get younger every year (yeah)So if you love me baby this is how you let me know, Don't ever let me go, thats how you let me know, babyForever youngI wanna beForever youngDo you really want to live forever,_

She tipped her head back down onto his chest but midway he stopped her. He pulled her chin up to him."I never realized how much I loved you until I thought I was going to lose you time was limited and I just wanted to sa-" He was cut off as ginny passionately kissed him while slowly still dancing, swaying back and forth._forever, foreverForever youngI wanna beForever youngDo you really want to live forever,forever, forever youngSlammin' Bentley doors, hoppin' outta Porsche'sPoppin' Up on Forbes' listGorgeous (hold up,)Niggas thought I lost itThey be talking bullshit, I be talking more shit, They nauseous, (hold up) I'll be here forever You know I'm on my four shit _

He broke the kiss " I just wanted to say, I love you"

She smiled "I love you, too, so much"_I ain't with foreclosureI will never forfeit Less than four bars Guru bring the chorus in Did you get the picture yet?_

Ginny sighed she wanted to make the most of this._I'm painting you a portrait of YoungForever young I wanna beForever young (Forever young)Do you really want to live foreverforever, forever young"_

"and never forget it"


End file.
